gtafandomcom-20200222-history
V-65 Molotok
|related = P-996 LAZER Besra Hydra Pyro |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying a V-65 Molotok. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer Vintage (needle) Molotok (dial texture) |inttxd = Molotok |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = molotok |handlingname = MOLOTOK |textlabelname = MOLOTOK |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The V-65 Molotok (Russian: молоток, lit. "Hammer") is a military fighter jet featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The V-65 Molotok is a Korean War era fighter jet primarily based on the Russian / , with the wing positioning of the Yakovlev Yak-30 and the stabilizer setup of the . The fact that it can carry rocket pods seems to emulate the MiG-15bis/MiG-17AS, which is the upgraded ground attack version of the MiG-15/MiG-17. The V-65 Molotok is depicted as a single-seat fighter jet with a two-tone color, where the primary one is applied to the entirety of the aircraft and the secondary one on the intake portion and the wingtips. By default, lacks weapon hardpoints, but will add a pair of these when the drop tanks or the rocket launchers are installed. The interior features a blue flight deck, with dials and indicators in Russian, clearly stating its origin. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Molotok performs relatively similar to the other jets available in the game, but has a slightly lower top speed and acceleration compared to the Hydra. The aircraft also has rather poor maneuverability, having the worst turning circle among fighter aircraft. However, it sports a powerful air-brake located around the engine bay which expands and retracts under aileron pressure. This allows the aircraft to quickly slow down, and provides more leeway before the engines shut down. The Molotok provides smooth and easily controllable flight with no strange quirks. ;Defense The Molotok has upgradable armor, making it a relatively durable aircraft. Just like the other Smuggler's Run aircraft, the Molotok has significantly improved resistance to impact damage, making smaller crashes less punishing. It can also withstand two direct hits from the Homing Launcher, although it will be destroyed on the third hit. Just like other airplanes, the control surfaces of the Molotok will be destroyed instantly if caught in the blast radius of any explosive. The Heavy Sniper Mk II equipped with explosive rounds will make short work of the aircraft, only three hits are required to completely destroy it. However, this aircraft is well armored against regular bullet damage as it will take 18 shots from the Heavy Sniper to destroy the Molotok. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry *'Machine Guns': The Molotok has two machine guns mounted on the nose of the aircraft. These weapons has a moderate firerate but deal high damage per bullet. They have a range of approximately 675 feet. These weapons are functionally the same as the other aircraft guns from the Smuggler's Run update but are mounted closer together. *'Homing Missiles': The Molotok can be equipped with missiles pods which can be fired with either "homing on" or with "homing off". These missiles do not have a "reload" cooldown time, like the Hydra or Buzzard and can be fired every second similar to the Savage. These missiles have "poor" tracking and will struggle to hit moving targets and will fly for about five seconds before detonating. The Molotok is not a particular capable attack aircraft. The poor maneuverability, in addition to the lower top speed limits its ability as a dogfighter and the lack of explosive cannons makes it more difficult to engage players on foot. GTA Online Overview V-65 Molotok= |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' SumgglersRun-GTAO-OfficialScreen-Hangar.png|The V-65 Molotok (grey/red plane) in the Hangar. V65Molotok-Aircraft-GTAO.jpg|Promotional screenshot. V65Molotok-GTAO-front-HomingMissiles.png|The V-65 Molotok with Homing Missiles upgrade. (Rear quarter view) Molotok-GTAO-Warstock.png|The V-65 Molotok on Warstock Cache & Carry. V65-Molotok-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The V-65 Molotok on Rockstar Games Social Club. AirQuota-GTAO-V65Molotok.png|HUD icon in Air Quota. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *May be provided during Air Freight Cargo Missions, provided to take down Cargo Planes and retrieve their cargo. *Appears during Transform Races "Gauntlet II", "Warped" and "The Dragon". *Appears in the Adversary mode Air Quota (when vehicle list 1 is selected). Molotok-GTAO-front.PNG|A custom V-65 Molotok during a Steal Cargo mission. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase on Warstock Cache & Carry for $4,788,000 or for $3,600,000 (after completing 18 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a Hangar. **It is classed as a Small vehicle. Trivia General *According to the designation system of USAF, the "V-" prefix is primarily applied to aircraft, although this also covers aircraft, which the second one is true with the Molotok's performance as a short-takeoff aircraft. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Molotok is incorrectly spelled "Moltok" on Rockstar Games Social Club. *Despite featuring a single set of machine guns with the same properties, the right cannon appears to have a larger diameter than the left gun, which in theory should have higher caliber and thus, should cause more damage. However, this is physically accurate, as the MiG-15 and the MiG-17 had a 37mm cannon and twin 23mm cannons. References Navigation }} de:V-65 Molotok (V) es:V-65 Molotok ru:V-65 Molotok Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military Vehicles Category:Military Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Small Aircraft